Pubertas
by Lyncth
Summary: Raven, si atlit renang yang udah lama naksir cewek kelas sebelah dan mau nyatain perasaannya. Hmmm...berhasil nggak yah?/Silahkan dibaca :D/ Jangan lupa reviewnya :D


** Remaja dan Pubertas**

Puber?

Iya puber… Masa peralihan dari masa kanak-kanak ke masa dewasa. Orang-orang bilang itu tandanya udah besar, udah remaja. Tapi nggak buat Raven. Cowok bernama lengkap Raven Santoso itu menyimpulkan bahwa pubertas itu adalah momen di mana hidupnya terasa bagai di medan perang. Penuh ketegangan dan kemenangan yang manis.

Oh, remaja….

Identik sekali dengan yang namanya situs porno, balapan sepeda motor, cinta monyet dan kawannya… Itu loh pacaran, dan keluar di malam minggu. Yah,walaupun cuma mau pergi beli sate di depan komplek rumah, yang penting namanya keluar rumah di malam minggu.

Raven pun tak ketinggalan. Sebagai anak remaja yang sehat lahir batin, Raven memang sudah pernah melakukan semua hal yang identik dengan yang namanya remaja. Kecuali yang balapan itu. Kalau biasanya remaja pada balapan sepeda motor, Raven dan kawan-kawanya balapan pakai sepeda tanpa motor. Bukan karna mereka tak punya sepeda motor, tapi ini karena mereka belum ada yang berani ngebut pakai barang mahal itu. Masih sayang nyawa, bro!

Cowok yang tergabung dalam tim renang Provinsi Riau itu, sekarang statusnya sedang single alias menjomblo. Tapi jangan tanya hatinya, man! Hatinya, mah… Kalau istilahnya ya_, in relationship._ Tidak seperti Aryo yang tiap bulan punya pacar baru, atau seperti Gita yang tiap minggu punya kenalan baru. Raven itu setia, bukan setiap tikungan ada loh,ya. Raven juga konsisten atau kalau mau kata blak-blakannya itu adalah SI RAVEN ITU NGGAK BISA MOVE ON KAWAN KAWAN!

Sejak sekolah dasar dia udah suka sama seorang cewek dan sampai dia SMA pun, Raven juga masih suka. Suka banget-nget-nget lah pokoknya. Dan sekarang dia dan cewek itu kelasnya bersebelahan. Gimana mau move on coba kalau tiap hari ketemu terus?

Anak kelas sebelah itu sebenarnya nggak cantik-cantik amat dan tidak baik-baik amat. Bahasa jujurnya, cewek yang di sukai Raven itu punya wajah yang khas. Khas pemeran antagonis di dalam sinetron-sinetron yang tiap malam di tonton mamanya, sih iya. Sikap gadis itu juga nggak kalah sama wajahnya, kejam. Nenek sihir, julukannya. Padahal nama aslinya Elina, lengkapnya Elina Ricardo. Sial memang, nama cantik begitu main ubah aja jadi nenek sihir. Ckckck…

Dan Raven udah keburu kepincut sama nenek sihir itu. Gimana dong? Bukan salah Raven juga kan? Kalau ada yang mau di salahkan ya, silahkan salahkan si _cupid_ yang dengan kurang ajarnya nusuk Raven pake panah cinta karatannya itu. Ini kata Raven loh, ya.

"Huhh…." , Raven menghela nafas. Untuk sekarang dia aman.

Syukur aja nggak ada satupun teman-temannya yang tau kalau Raven diam-diam naksir si nenek sihir sejak lama. Kalau ada yang tau… Wah, Raven nggak akan tau apa dia bakalan berani keluar kamar atau nggak sangking malunya. Jangan deh, jangan sampai… Dia benar-benar harus merahasiakan ini dari teman-temannya, terlebih dari Ijal. Si masternya pem-bully-an.

Nah, berhubung Raven udah SMA dan baru kenal yang namanya _backstreet_, dia pengen tuh _backstreet_-ansama si Elina. Biar dia ataupun Elina sama-sama nggak dapat masalah karna ketahuan pacaran.

Dan… Yah sebut saja Raven itu manusia banyak masalah. Dia udah tau gimana gaya pacaran dia sama Elina nanti tapi, dia belum tau cara ungkapin perasaannya ke Elina kayak gimana. Raven harus bagaimana? Ughhh… Satu lagi teka-teki alam yang membuat raven semakin muak dengan yang namanya _cupid_.

"Dasar cupid, berengsek!", umpat Raven sambil mengacak-acak surai hitam legamnya yang dengan gaulnya dia high-light merah. Raven kembali bingung di dalam kamarnya seorang diri. Sendiri dan kesepian, eaaaa…

Dasar raven!

Anak remaja alay!

Ckckck… Alay sih, tapi malah mati kutu kalau udah berhadapan sama si Elina dan debaran jantungnya malah jadi dag-dig-dug gitu. Hahaha :D

Saat sedang asik mengacak-acak kepalanya yang berujung pada garukan-garukan dahsyat, tangannya secara tidak sengaja melakukan dua hal yang fatal. Yang pertama, dia menjatuhkan buku musik gitarnya. Buku yang udah seperti harga dirinya itu jatuh dengan mengenaskan ke lantai. Oh, si cupid itu membuat Raven semakin kesal. Ini sama saja membuat harga dirinya di hempaskan ke lantai oleh dewa cinta itu. Dan Raven pun berhalusinasi melihat dewa cinta itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat keadaan Raven yang mengenaskan di bawah sini. Sedangkan dia bersantai melihat jalan kasih Raven yang sialnya tidak berujung seperti di sinetron itu.

Raven ingin menentangnya. Iya, menentang kehendak si dewa dengan membuat cerita sinetronnya ada ujungnya. Dan itu haruslah happy ending. Yah, happy ending… Kata lainnya, dia berhasil mendapatkan hati Elina dan pacaran dengannya.

"Kekeke…", Raven terkekeh geli saat membayangkan muka si cupid yang _shock_ tak percaya saat tau Raven yang memenangkan pertandingan kasat mata itu. Oh, jangan bayangkan bagaimana muka si cupid saat dia tau Raven dan Elina melangkah di pelaminan bersama.

'Tidak, tidak… Itu terlalu jauh!", pikir Raven. Elina di tembak saja belum, udah mau langsung pelaminan aja si Raven.

Dan yang kedua, adalah… Entah mungkin karena Raven menggaruk kulit kepalanya kuat sekali atau kulit kepalanya Raven ikut frustasi juga melihat sang majikan yang hidupnya terombang-ambing di lautan cinta, maka ia menggugurkan diri. Kulit kepalanya raven lepas-lepas. Oh, Raven tak terlalu peduli akan hal ini. Asal jangan rambutnya saja yang berguguran layaknya sakura di musim gugur. Hiiii… Raven botak.

Jadi Raven mengambil buku musiknya dari lantai dan YA TUHAN!

Raven dapat pencerahan! Raven dapat ilham! Dan Arya Wiguna, tetangganya pun teriak DEMI TUHAN!

Itu dia jawabannya!

Seni, saudara saudari setanah air dan se ibu pertiwi.

Biarlah cupid mentertawakan dirinya, tapi dewi fotuna berpihak kepadanya.

"Seni, hehehe…", dengan nada rendah yang terkesan _physicopat_ Raven terkekeh dan menyeringai. Untung saja kakaknya tidak ada di rumah. Kalau ada mungkin kakaknya itu sudah menjerit dan teriak pada ibunya kalau Raven kesurupan. Seram memang, apa lagi dulu si Raven memang pernah kena kesurupan waktu SMP. Sudah, yuk… Lupakan saja kesurupannya Raven yang zaman bahulak itu. Raven fokus lagi…

Seni! Es-e-se-en-i-ni seni! Apa hubungannya seni dengan mengungkapkan perasaan kepada Elina? Ya ada, dong… Elina kan suka banget sama musik dan sastra. Raven baru ingat itu. Dia mau nyatain perasaannya lewat seni musiknya, kan romantis tuh dia nyatain perasaannya ke Elina pakai gitar.

Loh, bukannya hal macam itu yang bisa buat pengakuan cintanya di ketahui teman kongko-kongkonya? Bahkan raven pikir, kalau dia benar-benar melakukannya, tidak hanya teman-temannya saja yang tau perihal dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Elina. Tapi satu sekolah bahkan satu Indonesia mungkin bakalan tau. Secara kalau ada peristiwa yang heboh di sekolahnya, Siti, si Jurnalis Mading sekolahnya bakal ngeliput dan publish itu di akun sekolah dan blognya. Eunghh… Raven memilih untuk di kubur hidup-hidup saja kalau begitu.

Raven itu sebenarnya punya paras yang tampan, tubuh tinggi khas perenang dan kulit kecoklatan akibat terbakar sinar matahari saat berenang yang eksotis. Sifatnya yang ramah dan narsis itu membuat dia terkenal di sekolahnya. Dengan itu semua sebenarnya bisa saja iya memikat Elina, tapi si Elina itu terlalu cuek.

Pernah sekali dia dan Elina tabrakan dekat kantin dan membuat baju olahraga Raven sebagai korban tumpahan kopi dingin yang di pegang Elina. Nah, kalau cewek yang lainnya bakal perhatian dan care gitu sama dia, tapi Elina malah ngebentak dia dan nyiram dia pake sisa kopi dalam gelas plastik itu. Kejam memang,cewek itu.

Artinya hanya tinggal satu jalan lagi. Lewat sastra! Surat cinta!

Pfftt… Masih zaman ya,mas? Nyatain perasaan pakai surat cinta? Klasik sekali!

Terserah deh orang mau berkata apa, tapi Raven tetap bakalan buat surat cinta untuk Elina. Biarpun nilai Bahasa Indonesia maupun Bahasa Inggrisnya dalam materi surat dan mengarang bebas mendapatkan nilai ENAM, mutlak. Setidaknya Raven akan berusaha mengeluarkan kemampuannya habis-habisan untuk surat cinta perdananya ini.

Ayo Raven, berusahalah!

Dengan modal kertas dari sobekan buku tulisnya dan kemampuan sastra yang pas-pasan Raven mulai menulis.

"Pake Bahasa Inggris, ah tanggalnya biar globalisasi dikit.", pikir Raven sambil senyum-senyum malu.

_Monday 17 February,2013_

_Dear Elina,_

"Emang masih zaman yah buat surat pake kata-kata dear?', Raven berucap dalam hati.

Kata "Dear Elina", di coretnya dengan manis. Raven mulai menulis lagi, tapi kali ini dia menulis "_Untuk Elina, tersayang_".

Ishh… Raven meringis, ini sih lebai banget! Bukanya di terima, malah Raven mungkin akan di cap sebagai lelaki murahan yang suka mengumbar kata sayang kepada banyak perempuan oleh Elina. Tidak-tidak! Raven segera mencoret kembali kata-kata itu.

_Kepada Elina di tempat_.

Alis raven bertaut melihat susunan katanya. Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga jatuh dari kursi belajarnya. Oh, otak… Permudahlah jalan Raven dalam menulis. Dia mau menulis surat cinta, bukan surat dinas atau surat lamaran kerja.

Dan kata-kata "Kepada Elina di tempat" itu pun di coret oleh Raven dengan beringasnya.

Hei, kenapa menulis surat cinta itu menjadi sangat sulit untuk Raven? Padahal saat dia dalam masa orientasi di SMA dan dapat tugas menulis surat cinta untuk seniornya… Suratnya masuk kategori 5 surat teromantis saat itu. Dan otaknya pun bisa luntang-lantung kesana kemari untuk menemukan kata kata semanis gula saat itu. Tapi mengapa sekarang tidak bisa? Apa karena ia akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering latihan renang sehingga otaknya pun ikut berenang-renang di dalam sana sehingga kemampuannya hanyut? Kalau iya, berarti Raven harus segera pergi ke kolam renang dan mengumpulkan kembali kemampuan otaknya.

Jatuh cinta memang berat. Jatuh cinta memang bisa memutar balikkan fakta. Raven yang bisa dikatakan lumayan pintar itu kini terlihat sangatlah bodoh dengan muka dan rambut yang kusut. Jangan lupa dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia tak ada bedanya dengan orang yang akan mati besok. Sedangkan si kertas hanya menatap Raven dengan manis-manis manja minta di sobek.

Oke, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali! Raven memutuskan, "Tulis aja… Jangan lihat sebelumnya", hati raven memberi semangat. "Tulis dengan hati yang jujur" batin Raven menyemangatinya. Dan Raven pun menulis surat cinta itu dengan semangat. Di kertas baru, tentu saja. Semangat baru, kertas juga baru dong. Masa surat Elina penuh coretan begitu.

Tidak lama kemudian Raven selesai. Tanpa membaca ulang suratnya ia langsung memasukkan surat itu kedalam amplop empat persegi panjang yang biasa ia pakai untuk membuat surat izin tidak masuk sekolah. Wow, formal sekali amplopnya, mas?

"Biar deh,amplopnya jelek gini. Yang penting isinya", batin Raven kembali meyakinkan. Raven naik ke tempat tidurnya sambil menerka-nerka ekspresi sang calon pacar saat menerima surat cinta itu. Dan Raven pun tidur diiringi senyum lebar yang benar-benar terlihat menggelikan. Itupun kalau ada yang melihatnya.

Keesokan harinya, saat keluar main dimana saat itu keadaan kelas sangat kosong, Raven dengan percaya dirinya datang ke kelas Elina dan menyerahkan surat cinta itu.

"Apa ini?", tanya Elina saat menerima surat itu.

"Baca aja, dulu… Aku tungguin". Dan elina pun mulai membacanya, di dalam hati tentunya.

_Manday 17, February 2013_

_Untuk orang yang aku sukai_

_Elina di tempat._

_Hai Elina, pasti kamu kaget yah dapat surat aneh beginian dari aku. Si Raven Santoso makhluk Tuhan yang tercipta paling ganteng. Padahal harusnya kamu bangga dong dapat surat ini dari aku. Secara, aku yang ganteng ini suka sama kamu. Hahaha, aku terlalu narsis ya?_

_Langsung saja ya…_

_Aku terpesona pertama kali pada mu saat melihatmu jatuh ke dalam kubangan lumpur yang ada di halaman SD kita. Saat itu aku berpikir kau adalah Putri Kubangan Lumpur yang cantik. Tapi aku salah. Makin kesini aku makin sadar. Kau tidak cantik sama sekali, ya itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Kau malah terlihat seperti tante-tente antagonis yang kerjanya cuma berebut cinta, harta dan kedudukan. Please deh, aku tau kamu suka nonton sinetron kacangan kayak mamaku, tapi muka tokohnya ya nggak usah di ikuti juga._

_Aku takut kalau kita nikah, ntar kamu bakalan bilang 'tinggal kubunuh dia dan hartanya akan jadi milikku!' Iih… Nggak banget deh aku bayangin kamu ngomong begituan. Berasa nikah sama televisi aku._

_Tapi meskipun kamu nyeremin dan sangat nggak banget itu, aku ga tau kenapa aku tetap ga bisa berpaling darimu selama kurang lebih 6 tahun ini. Dah beribu kali aku coba buat suka sama cewe yang cantik plus ngga nyeremin. Tapi hasilnya nihil, yang ada di mimpiku itu cuma kamu. Entah lagi kita lagi goyang cesar bareng, ataupun kamu yang lagi kesurupan sule. Hahh…. Pokoknya aku ga bisa berpaling darimulah._

_Dan…. Tujuan aku ngirim surat ini bukan cuma buat nyatain perasaan. Tapi, aku juga mau nembak kamu. Tentunya bukan pake pistol karna aku bakal dibunuh sama orang tuamu yang pastinya lebih seram. Aku nembak kamu pakai panah cinta, pinjam punya si dewa cinta, cupid. Aku pengen kamu jadi pacarku._

_Mau ya…. Mau dongg… Ayolah kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang mau sama cewe abal-abal kayak kamu…_

_Jadi gimana nih? Mau kan jadi pacar aku? 6 tahun loh, aku mendam perasaan ku sama kamu… Dan saat kamu selesai baca suratnya, aku mau kamu langsung jawab pertanyaan ku._

_Yes or no?_

_Love…_

_Si atlet renang paling tampan_

_Raven Santoso :*_

Muka Elina merah padam membacanya. Marah? Iya sih… Tapi tersipu juga. Baru kali ini dia di tembak sama cowok. Sama Raven, pula. Elina sebenarnya juga sudah lama suka sama Raven, tapi kalau Raven nembaknya gini…

Hell, no! Apa kalian bakal nerima orang yang nyatain perasaannya dengan cara seperti Raven? Kalau kalian bilang iya, Elina tidak!

Gadis itu punya gengsi paling tinggi di sekolahnya.

Tapi Elina suka pada Raven. Dan Elina tau jawaban yang pas untuk Raven. Di kembalikannya surat itu pada Raven sembari berkata, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu…", dan muka Raven pun berubah galau mendadak. Sungai kecil seakan bersiap meluncur turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Biarin! Biarain raven dikatain cengeng! Biarin raven dikatain lemah! Biarin, toh mereka nggak tau rasa patah hati yang Raven derita saat ini.

Sakit !

Perih !

Nyesek !

Ngecleeeebbbbb!

Cleeeebbbb!

Cleeeeeeebbbb!

Dan Raven memilih untuk diam seribu bahasa dan pergi dari TKP. Saat raven baru akan melangkah, Elina memegang erat pergelangan tangan Raven seakan mencegahnya untuk pergi. Raven pun menoleh dengan muka harap-harap cemas. Kini yang sekarang terlihat oleh mata Raven adalah wajah Elina yang sama sekali tidak seram. Elina terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan. Elina tersenyum. Cantik, ia cantik saat tersenyum. Dan ini membuat Raven semakin ngecleeebbb! RAVEN NDAK CUAT MAMA! QAQ

"I can't be your girlfriend, but it doesn't mean I don't love you", ucap Elina sambil tersenyum tulus. Oh, lihat! Mukanya pun memerah tersipu malu.

"Ja-jadi ini artinya…", Raven berucap dalam hati. Raven tersenyum membalas senyum tulus Elina.

"Apa… Itu artinya masih ada kesempatan?", tanya Raven.

Elina tesenyum lagi, namun kali ini ia tidak lagi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Raven. Di usapnya siku kirinya dengan halus.

"Who knows?", jawab Elina sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Yah, beginilah masa-masa remajanya si Raven. Dan rasa sukanya pada Elina adalah masa-masa remaja pubernya.

* * *

Ini sebenarnya tugas cerpen Bahasa Indonesia saya. Sayangkan, kalau ini cuma dibaca sama guru pembimbing aja? Jadi saya publish di sini.

Mohon reviewnya ya? Kritik dan saran di terima :)


End file.
